


My Daughter And I

by WynterArlene



Series: A Bouquet of Carnations and Hydrangeas [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt (Voltron), Children, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Shallura or Shattlura I'm honestly not sure, Keith and Pidge are still QPPs in the beginning tho, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Pansexual Keith (Voltron), Polyamory, Single Dad Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, changed my mind this is gonna be Kidgance with emphasis on Kidge and Klance, kidge friendship is the main focus honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterArlene/pseuds/WynterArlene
Summary: The apartment door slammed open, revealing the seething high schooler with short, messy hair. She was angry as clear as day. With a glance spared at the clock above the door, the time was 5 pm and he can tell that she must've run a marathon to get to his apartment.“Where. Is. She?” Pidge hissed with obvious anger and frustration.Responding to that question was idiotic because Keith knows that she's not asking about the child in his arms.//in which Keith is a single dad trying his best with his friend Pidge helping him out//UPDATE: this fic is mostly gonna be about Keith's daughter, but there will be Hunay and Kidgance (mostly Kidge and Klance)!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A note on Pidge's pronouns -- I will most often switch from she/her to he/him to they/them given that Pidge is Genderfluid in this fic. She's a few years younger than Keith (she's in high school, he's in college when this scene takes place), and I plan on using "she/her" and "Katie" for the most part, but that'll change later down the road. We'll get there when we get there and I'll be sure to tag some more stuff later on.
> 
> EDIT [19TH MARCH 2017]: After a long time of considering, this is now a Kidgance fic. (Slow Burn Klance and Eventual Slow Burn Kidge. Possibly Very Slow Burn Pance.)  
> I'm not comfortable with shipping Kidge (or Pance, for that matter,) at the moment in this fic since Pidge is about... 17-18 years old and Keith (and Lance) is 19-21 when Fiona's born, so it'll be slow on the Kidge front. I can also imagine Pance happening eventually afterwards, but that's gonna take an even longer amount of time.  
> Also, I have no clue where I'm gonna take this story so I might end up making this a collection of drabbles/oneshots. Especially because I got a cute Kidge idea--

Today was quickly climbing up Keith's list of worst days. Nothing could beat the day his mother died, or when his father walked out on him which introduced him to the foster care system where he'd jump from place to place. The situation hadn't been as bad as the day he thought his brother was said to have been killed in action. So no, today was honestly not the worst day of Keith's life.

However, it was just arguably as bad as his father abandoning him, though, he thinks as he looks down to the small bundle in his arms. The small baby girl was asleep – she had been crying hours ago and although Keith had the qualifications to take care of a child due to past babysitting jobs, he had _no_ idea if he could actually do it. He's just a college student, after all, and he's been trying hard to make ends meet.

The apartment door slammed open, revealing the seething high schooler with short, messy hair. She was angry as clear as day. With a glance spared at the clock above the door, the time was 5 pm and he can tell that she must've run a marathon to get to his apartment.

“Where. Is. She?” Pidge hissed with obvious anger and frustration.

Responding to that question was idiotic because Keith knows that she's not asking about the child in his arms. Said child immediately woke up with a start no thanks to the slamming of the apartment door, causing Keith to shoot Pidge a sharp yet weary look before trying to calm down the crying baby. It takes moments, and Pidge taps her foot impatiently yet she forces herself to wait until the baby calms down. She doesn't know the full story and **god** did she want to know what happened.

“She's gone,” Keith then tells her – his voice quiet, exhaustion seeping into his tired tone of voice. “I was at work when she packed all of her things and left. She's gone, Pidge.”

Pidge doesn't respond right away, her gaze dropping to the bundle in his hold before looking at him with concerned yet frustrated eyes. “Does Shiro know?” Pidge frowns, trying to keep her calm around the child.

“Shiro didn't pick up his phone,” Keith sighs. “I don't know how many times I called him, so I bet his phone's on silent.”

“Well, why didn't you call me sooner?” Pidge crosses her arms. “You know I keep my phone on me at all times and this is _important_. Instead, you sent me a text message, Keith!”

“You were busy and I was trying to get my daughter to stop crying, Pidge,” Keith frowns, looking over to the high schooler. “It doesn't matter anymore,” he decides, his gaze dropping to the small bundle, his finger gently wiping her tears away. “So what if Fiona and I weren't enough for her? It's not like I can make her stay, it's not like I could convince her to help care for our child.”

She walks over to him and the girl with a frown, “It's not you or your daughter's fault,” Pidge argues. “I never liked her anyways,” she scoffs. “Now, if she doesn't want to raise my niece, then fu-- _screw_ her then!” Pidge corrects herself with a huff.

“Thanks, Pidge,” Keith gives her a small smile.

“You've still gotta talk with Shiro about it, and Hunk told me that Suana's first birthday is coming up and Shay wants to see Fiona while we're at it,” she says thoughtfully, peering over to look at the small child.

They fall into a silence, watching Keith's daughter blinking at them, her gaze flickering over to the brunette at his side. She had his eyes despite the lighter colour of it – he supposes that those eyes will darken over time – and she had her mother's nose. Fiona's currently too young for him to really guess if she had curly hair like him or straight like her mother's, though Keith assumes that she'd probably have wavy hair if she grew it out, but regardless, he wouldn't mind. The moment he laid eyes on her in the hospital, he decided that he'll love her, and being a guy who grew up without his mother for the majority of his life with a dad who walked out on him, he wants Fiona to have the best childhood she could possibly have.

“She said that her lawyer will bring over the paperwork and wants to talk about terminating her parental right over Fiona,” Keith informs, kissing Fiona on her forehead. “She wants absolutely nothing to do with Fiona. Apparently, abandonment of a child or extreme parental disinterest is one of the many grounds for revoking custody or parental rights or whatever.”

“Is she _seriously_ going to do that?” Pidge looks up at him with a hint of astonishment.

“It's in the letter,” he shrugs. “I think it depends on the state and I've never been in Fiona's situation as a kid so… I guess we'll have to see how things work out,” he stands up from his seat on the couch, deciding to gently rock her back and forth in his hold as he glances over to the letter. “She's not… actually going to talk to me about it, so it's going to be a lot of back and forth, depending on how this goes.”

“Would it be too soon for me to say that you have terrible tastes in romantic partners?” Pidge questions.

“Not really,” he smiles bitterly.

The high schooler looks at him, “…You really loved her, didn't you?”

“God… how could I not?” Keith weakly laughs, falling back into the seat as Fiona squirms in his arms, causing him to readjust. “I told her that I was going to save up for a wedding ring, that in the meantime she could wear my mom's necklace and take it as a promise to get married. We were both really excited, we really wanted Fiona, we were going to be _parents_.”

Pidge settled into the seat beside him, “I… find that really hard to believe, considering that she decided to leave so easily.”

“Before the pregnancy reached its end, we started arguing a lot,” Keith murmurs tiredly. “She didn't like my nagging, I didn't like her lack of care. I took extra classes to help because neither of us was great on actual childcare but she didn't – I felt that she wasn't taking this seriously, and she thought that I was overreacting for 'just a kid'. Every time, after we'd argue, I'd go back to think of a while back, y'know? When I convinced myself not to date anyone?”

“Where you pretty much think several steps ahead,” Pidge confirms.

“Yeah, and I realised that it was legitimately happening now. We started going out, I practically proposed, we had a kid, she's tired and she asks me to cook something for her and she pretty much tries to rip me a new…”

“And you didn't want that… wait – you didn't want to marry her anymore?”

“I didn't say that,” Keith looks at Pidge with a narrowed look. “I wanted a family that wasn't unhealthy as were my previous supposed families before I ended up with Shiro's parents. What I wanted was to compromise with her, something that she didn't want. For her, it was a deal or no deal situation, and she didn't want Fiona in the end after the pregnancy,” Keith's hand lightly brushed Fiona's small patch of head hair. “She left my mom's necklace and a letter basically saying no thanks.”

“…I'm surprised she gave it back. I'd have thought that she'd go and sell it or something.”

“Just because she has her priorities and follows through on them doesn't make her heartless, even though I'm still frustrated that she didn't bother to give this any chance,” Keith huffs.

Suddenly, there was a muffled sound that was reminiscent to a… fart? They both look down at the baby in Keith's arms.

“Did she just…?” Pidge wrinkles her nose in disgust as she pokes the child's chubby cheeks.

“Yup,” Keith says in resignation, grimacing.

“Adorable as she is, I'm not impressed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i needed QPP Kidge, Single Dad Keith, Hunay, and eventual Klance ok all comprised in this series of drabbles/oneshots--  
> dunno if i wanna throw in shattlura or shallura on the side tbh, but i probably won't since i'm not as crazy about it as i am with klance and hunay
> 
> another thing; Fiona's half-Korean and half-Vietnamese. Phi (Fee) is a Vietnamese name that Keith affectionately uses as her nickname
> 
> Feel free to drop some ideas on me @ my **[Tumblr](http://wynter-of-flowers.tumblr.com/)**! (Or, y'know, just see what kind of shitposts I reblog. Up to you in all honesty.)


End file.
